


Lingering Scars

by TheBigLoserQueen



Series: Demon/Fairy AU [17]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Angst, Cultural Differences, Demons, F/M, Fairies, Het, Human, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Sex, Interspecies Relationship(s), Misunderstandings, past self-harm, past sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 22:33:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4683800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eclipse slowly recovers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lingering Scars

Sex was hard for Eclipse. That past year where she thought she had simply been the court's whore still plagued her mind. Where she thought her husband didn't care about her or only wanted her for a toy. Even though that was all just a grave misunderstanding, the memories still haunted her and sometimes, it would make sex difficult. She would be reminded of those horrible feelings from the first year living in the demon kingdom, which would cause her to start crying and shaking uncontrollably.  
  
Her husband had always stopped whenever that happened. He would quickly stop whatever he was doing and hold her to him, shushing her and keeping her close. He would tell her over and over again that he loved her and that she was all right. That he would never again make her do something she didn't want.   
  
It always calmed her down. Sometimes she would want to continue and other times, she just wanted to go to sleep and rest. Megatron always respected her wishes and did as she wanted, which always made her feel better.    
  
Still, she felt guilty and ashamed of herself whenever it happened. She understood demon customs now. She knew that when they took her in the court sessions, it wasn't because she was their whore. It was to show her their loyalty. Their respect and love for her.   
  
It had actually happened once during a court session. She didn't remember what had exactly happened. Megatron had taken her first and then the men and women of the court had lined up. And after the first few people, she just blacked out and then next thing she knew, she found herself crying hysterically with Megatron holding her tightly to him while Lugnut and Strika were pushing back the now confused and frightened court, the guards demanding to know what they had done to hurt the queen.   
  
She had tried apologizing in the mist of her breakdown and tried to explain it wasn't anyone's fault, but it had been hard to speak coherently. She just whimpered out weak apologies as Megatron carried her out of the room and back to her personal bedchambers, knowing going back to his room wouldn't help her relax.   
  
Eclipse had felt so humiliated that she didn't leave the room for three days. She couldn't bring herself to face anyone after having a breakdown. She wouldn't even let her husband see her...  
  
She wished it wasn't like this. She knew now that her husband and his subjects loved her and only wanted to show her their utter devotion and respect. And yet...  
  
A kiss was planted to her neck, snapping her out of her thoughts.   
  
"Eclipse?"  
  
She turned her head and looked back at her husband, his arms wrapped tightly around her, his body just as naked and sweaty as her own. He gently moved the hair out of her face and kissed her cheek.  
  
"Are you all right?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Y-Yes, I-I'm fine..."   
  
Megatron loosened his grips a bit so she could turn to face him, only to wrap his arms around her again once they were facing each other. She pressed her head into his chest, once again feeling guilty for not satisfying him. Yes, they were still having sex, but it wasn't as frequent and it didn't last as long as before. She knew Megatron had a high sex drive and could go all night, but ever since her attempt... He didn't push it and make her do anything strenuous.   
  
She hated it. She hated knowing that he was unsatisfied, that he wanted to do so much more with her but didn't. Eclipse wanted him to be satisfied. She wanted to let him do what he wanted so he could enjoy it too.   
  
But at the same time, she couldn't bring herself to tell him to let go completely, that it was okay to go wild. She couldn't say that he could do whatever he wanted. It was still too hard and she still suffered from flashbacks. She hated it. Primus, how she wished she had simply asked him to explain things to her when she first became his wife. All she had to do was ask him one simple question and this all could have been avoided... She wouldn't have assumed anything. She wouldn't have tried to kill herself.  
  
Megatron felt her press even more into his chest, holding him closer. He patted her head. "Tired?"  
  
She wasn't, but she nodded anyway.  
  
He kissed her hair. "Then sleep. We don't have any business to attend to in the morning."  
  
She hugged him tighter. She had to do something. She had to satisfy him. She couldn't keep letting her memories get in the way. What if Megatron became too unsatisfied? What if... What if he went to someone in the court or a servant to relieve his sexual frustrations? All because she couldn't satisfy him? The idea made her ill. Megatron was her husband - she was supposed to be the only one he was having sex with.   
  
Maybe there was some medication Knock Out could give her. Or maybe she could talk to her therapist about all of this... That was why Megatron arranged to have one for her, so she could talk to him when she felt she needed to.  
  
Tomorrow, she thought as she slowly fell asleep. Tomorrow, she will find a way to fix this and give both her and her husband happiness.


End file.
